


Bank Heist

by bloodlynx



Category: FAHC - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-12
Updated: 2020-04-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:55:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,089
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23620420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bloodlynx/pseuds/bloodlynx
Summary: a lil short story bc i don’t know where else to share it
Kudos: 6





	Bank Heist

The group all sat around the long table, all facing the head of the table where Gavin, their hacker stood, the setting sun of the picturesque Canadian evening shining a golden haze behind him. He turned the laptop towards his group, allowing them all to look at the security footage of the hefty long-weekend shipment of US dollars arriving at the bank they planned to hit tomorrow. The group watched in silent admiration as their leader, Geoff approached the laptop at the head of the table.

“I know everybody is familiar with the plan, seeing as we’ve gone over it a dozen times, but for a refresher, here’s what we’re going to do” Geoff began, turning towards the young hacker who, like clockwork, switched to a different security camera, angled atop of a tall building across the street from the bank. The half-wall railings provided the perfect sniper hideout, and with a shocking level of convenience Geoff barely believed until he saw it for himself, the top of the building also contained a helipad which would serve as their getaway. 

“Before the sun rises tomorrow, Michael will head out and hide small explosives around the area, just in case we draw more attention than we would like” Geoff began, staring into the eyes of their hot-headed explosives expert.

“Ray, Michael and I will be situated on all sides of the roof during the heist, picking off cops who try to interfere” Geoff explained, motioning towards both sides of the roof shown from the surveillance footage. Ray nodded, everyone knowing fully well that he was by far their best sniper of the group. Michael and Geoff were just there as extra sets of snipers, already serving their purpose as a planner and a bomber.

“Once Ryan radios in with the signal, Jack will land the chopper to pick us all up, we don’t leave until we know Ryan is in his getaway vehicle, stationed here” the hacker continued, picking up right where Geoff left off and switching the camera footage to an alleyway a simple fence jump away from the bank’s exit.

Ryan was the member that was supposed to rob the bank, as he’d proven time and time again that he was able to stay calm during jobs. Everyone knew he wouldn’t go overboard thanks to nerves or adrenaline, he would stick to the plan and do it right.

“Ryan, you’ll head to the fourth bank teller, she’s the newest and most likely to be scared enough to comply, if there’s a lineup, you wait, no need to draw extra attention by being a twat” the hacker explained, despite the plan being common knowledge. Quite honestly, the british man just wanted an excuse to call Ryan a twat without fear of being punched.

“Once we’re all in the air, we’ll meet Ryan at this building where Gavin will be monitoring the cameras to pick them up before flying home” Geoff continued, the hacker switching to a building nearby the ocean serving as the perfect pickup.

“So we’re all clear then?” Geoff asked, and the entire group nodded before heading off to bed for a good night's rest before their heist.

Michael was huffing once he completed his 20 story ascent to the top of the building, cursing the elevator operators under his breath for deciding to do maintenance on a Thursday morning. He met Ray and Geoff at the top of the building, the other men already situated at their guns. He got into position, the synced remote to the bombs he planted poking from his pocket. Gavin slowly switched from security cameras, anxiously tapping his foot against the hardwood building floor.

Ryan put on his black skull mask before entering the bank. The skull mask had earned him a pretty big reputation back in Los Santos, but the news had yet to cross the border up North. Still, the eerie, soulless mask was enough to creep out the bank tellers, as he could hear each of them kick their timed safe’s with the familiar ‘clunk’ as he passed. Luckily, there was no line-up, and he approached the young bank teller with ease. She was already shaking before Ryan even pulled his gun, but the mere sight of the chamber turned her skin a bright white.

“I want all the American cash you have, don’t test me with any of your Canadian coloured shit” he said in a deep voice, watching as the teller leaped from her chair to grab the money. He took the time to throw his duffle bag on the teller’s desk, aiming the gun at anyone who dared to reach for a phone.

The teller returned and began to throw stacks of $100 bills into his navy blue duffle with her shaky hands, Ryan felt warm under his mask, beginning to grow impatient. When she was done, he took the bag, calmly thanking her for her co-operation, before walking slowly out of the bank.

It wasn’t until Ryan was halfway up the cold, rusted fence that he heard the familiar sound of sirens, instantly followed by loud ‘BOOMS’ as Michael triggered the explosives, sending a smoky scent into the air. The sound of gunfire quickly overtook the lingering effects of the explosions, and he could hear, feel even, the whizzing of a few bullets fly by his face. He dropped from the fence, running into his car and speeding off with a loud screech of his tires. Finally, he radioed into Jack, simply saying the code word of ‘soar’ as he drove towards the building where his team would meet him.

The three men on top of the building took out any officers that survived the blast with ease, thanks to the hackers' birds-eye view of the action. Right on cue, they felt the cool air of the helicopter hovering atop the helipad and wasted no time before jumping in. That was Gavin’s cue to leave, shutting his laptop and jogging up the stairs to the roof. Jack was a skilled pilot, and made his way to the meeting spot in little time. Ryan barely beat the helicopter there, and he and Gavin stood waiting, duffel bag in Gavin’s hand. Ryan had lifted his mask to rest on his head, a cheeky smile plastered across his face. They didn’t even wait for the chopper to land before hopping in, tossing the duffle onto the floor of the helicopter, Ryan cockily exclaiming that “they’re in the air!” as Jack began the flight back to Los Santos.


End file.
